


tyrannus

by zeejacks



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cute, Domestic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Gen, M/M, Simon Snow in Love, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow in Love, baz’ first name, legit this is just fluff, the office is mentioned, tyrannus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeejacks/pseuds/zeejacks
Summary: simon, baz, and penny talk about baz’s ridiculously long and weird name (read: baz is a dork, simon and baz r in love, penny supports dork culture, and the office is a sweet show).





	tyrannus

“Why don’t you go by Tyrannus?” Simon asked, pronouncing it incorrectly. The two of them were entangled on the sofa, Penny relaxing in the nearby chair on her phone. Rain pattered on a window to their left, the sky a lazy grey. There was a warm blanket laid over Baz’s side, covering Simon, who was holding Baz from below, as well. An episode of _The Office_ played quietly in the background, but all three knew that they weren’t paying any attention. Penny was texting Micah, grinning every few minutes, and Baz and Simon were in their own world-- a world filled with only each other. 

Penny snorted at Simon’s butchering of the name, and Baz huffed out a soft laugh. 

“It’s pronounced _Teer-ruh-nus_ , sunshine,” another giggle, “not _Tie-ran-nus_.” 

“He’s not a dinosaur,” Penny added from the chair. Simon blushed and shrugged. She took pity and redirected the conversation, “Although, I would like to know.” 

It was Baz’s turn to blush, and he looked at the TV as he thought. 

“Uh,” he said gracefully, “I guess it just became habit.” 

“What do you mean?” Simon asked. 

“Like… my father always hated my first name, so after my mother died, I got used to ‘Basilton’.” 

“Your mom called you Tyrannus?” Simon said gently, wrapping his arms around Baz’s middle and hugging him under the blanket. Baz’s cold fingers held onto Simon’s hands. 

“Yeah,” he answered fondly, “I think she only ever added _Basilton_ when I did something really awful.” 

Simon smiled at the image of a tearful baby Baz, scolded by his mother for breaking a toy. 

“Do _you_ like your first name?” Penny asked. Baz was quiet for a moment again. 

“I think so. It would be odd, though, to hear it now, so I’m not sure,” he admitted. 

“Would you-- Do you wanna hear it more?” Simon wondered, nothing but pure curiosity and consideration in his words. Penny glanced at him, and Baz turned his head to rest on Simon’s chest. 

“That would be… nice, love,” he said tenderly, a level of rawness that was rare. Simon’s heart swelled, and he pressed a kiss to Baz’s-- Tyrannus’-- scalp. 

“Okay, Tyrannus,” he whispered, drawing another sweet giggle from Baz. They stayed like that for a few more minutes, idly holding onto each other and watching the screen. On it, Jim was driving to the gas station to meet Pam halfway from New York, where she had been staying for art school. The rain was pouring, and there was no sound aside from the traffic and the wind. The cameras were focusing on the two of them hugging in the parking lot of the station, their figures small from across the street. Jim stepped back and got down on one knee, pulling something from his pocket. Pam jumped and covered her mouth, nodding excitedly. They hugged tightly, not minding the harsh weather nor the crummy gas station. All they cared about was each other. 

Simon looked down at Tyrannus’ soft black hair, strewn across Simon’s chest, and revelled in his small form. He may have been a few inches taller than Simon, but Simon was still bigger overall. Sandwiched between living heater Simon Snow and a soft, cozy blanket, Tyrannus didn’t feel as cold as he usually did. 

“Did _you_ come up with the nickname, ‘ _Baz_ ’?” Penny suddenly asked, bringing the other two back to the real world. Simon snickered. 

“Why… why do you ask?” Baz countered, badly avoiding the question. Simon’s snicker turned into a laugh. 

“Well,” Penny said emphatically, “you said your mom didn’t, and I can’t really imagine your dad calling you that.” 

“How do you know that it wasn’t,” he thought for a moment, “my siblings?” 

“Because they weren’t alive yet when you were younger.” Checkmate. 

“Maybe I did! So what?” Penny laughed now too, greatly enjoying Baz’s embarrassment. 

“You are _such_ a dork.” 

Simon giggled and showed her a thumbs up. Baz turned and gave him the stink eye, and Simon raised his hands in surrender. There was an overdramatic _wasn’t me!_ expression on his face. Baz pouted at the partners in crime. 

“It’s not my fault my name is weird and long! It needed to be shortened!” 

“Don’t worry, babe,” Simon said, coming to the rescue, “I think your name’s cute.”

“Which one?” Penny asked, still chuckling. 

“All of them.” He nudged Tyrannus’ head with his face, smiling sweetly at his faint blush. After a second, he added, “Basil,” saying it like the herb. Baz scrunched his nose up at that, prompting Simon to throw his head back and laugh. Penny rolled her eyes and returned to her phone. The three lapsed back into silence, returning to how they were before. The only evidence that time had passed was that now, Baz’s smile seemed a little warmer, and Simon felt the need to cuddle him a little closer. All three of them were content, together, safe in their apartment while the rain pattered on a window to their left, the sky a lazy grey.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @bazstastic!


End file.
